


tonight, tonight

by lazy_universes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, F/M, One Night Stands, Porn Without Plot, Teasing, emotional reactions to sex, filthy shit, there's legit NO angst in this won't you look at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_universes/pseuds/lazy_universes
Summary: “I don’t know, cowboy,” she said, huskily, “Maybe I’ve just been thinking that you look good enough to eat.”That’s it, he thought. She was either going to kill him or fuck him, probably both; Widowmaker was the Black Widow of the team, but there was no shortage of animals in nature where the female would devour the male after sex. He would bet his BAMF belt and his left kidney that Sombra would dry him out and eat him whole.And McCree was, in fact, very much okay with that.





	tonight, tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beryllium_Astatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryllium_Astatine/gifts).



> extra thanks to nox for beta  
> special congratulations to branca on her birthday! <3 hope you like this one, friend

_Fucked and drank all night_  
_Acted all alright_  
_Had no need to fight_  
_Tonight, tonight_

 

 

She wouldn’t admit it, but he saw her before she saw him. 

Sitting by the bar, sipping on a glass of whiskey. Her dress had a plunging neckline, black but purple when the club light hit it just so, iridescent lilac, the color of her hair, bare back and shoulders golden and gleaming. The fabric seemed lightweight, but her flesh seemed as hard as stone, made of pure gold and copper.

She saw him, then; raised her glass, gave him a smirk, crossed her legs from where she sat on the stool. Of course the goddamned dress had a slit, it just had to - she bit her lip, winked, and in a blink of an eye was lost amongst the crowd circling the bar. 

Jesse felt an urge to release his tie. 

__  
  


“Ibiza?” 

“Tough luck, aye?” Fareeha said, giving him the holopad with the files. “Don’t say anything yet, it gets better.”

“Hm,” he said, flipping through the files and files of intel. 

“It’s a strip club.”

“You are  _ shittin’ _ ,” he said, eyeing her. She winked, sitting atop the desk in front of him. 

“Why do you think I’m not going?”

“Because this is a stealth mission and you are as discreet as an elephant treadin’ on bubble wrap?” 

“Ha-fucking- _ ha _ , cowboy,” Fareeha said, rolling her eyes. “No, because I have a wife. How do you think Angie will like knowing I’m getting lap dances from other girls?” 

“Ain’t gonna like much, that’s for sure,” he muttered. The target of the day was Cecill Szarka, Hungarian politician, whose C.V included Illegal arms trade, conspiracy to overthrow governments, illegally acquiring omnic tech, yadda yadda yadda. Nothing new. How many of those would-be-dictators would they try to arrest, to no avail? Fareeha was great, but she wasn’t  _ good _ . She didn’t have the energy or the strategy behind the kinds of missions Blackwatch used to pull; if he wanted to be rough, he’d have to admit to himself that Fareeha was a good kid, as much as a sister as he could’ve ever hoped to have, but she wasn’t Gabriel. He sighed, unwilling to entertain the thought. He had done enough answering to the recall - it wouldn’t do well dwelling on what things could or could not have been. Gabriel was as good as gone, Fareeha was here now. 

“What do you want me to do, sis’?” He asked. “Try to arrest him?” 

“We’re trying something different,” she said. “Mostly because Talon will be there. We can’t risk you outing yourself and ending up killed. What we need is some footage, some recordings.... We think Cirill will trade with Akande. You know-”

“Doomfist, yes,” he said, absently. His thoughts, however, were far away, on plump lips, purple eyes and lilac hair. He swallowed a shiver. He and Sombra were playing the longest game of cat and mouse on earth - they traded looks in the battlefield, winks; once Sombra cornered him in Numbani just to boop him on the nose. He didn’t know what her deal was. In fact, he had no idea if she even had a deal. All he knew, however, was that Sombra seemed interested in him…

And that she was a damn piece of the road to hell. 

“Angela wants to hand that over to the interpol,” Fareeha said. “Maybe this can work better?” 

It wouldn’t, but Jesse didn’t want to be the guy to rain on her parade. “Sure thing, sis’. Fly me to Ibiza.” 

“I’ll get you a nice safehouse facing the sea,” she said, tapping on his shoulder. 

__  
  


The club was high-end, secluded, and the air was so thick with arousal and alcohol he felt he could cut it with a knife; it was red, heavy, lights blinding as a few girls spinned on some pole bars spread across the bar. There was so much money on the ground he had half a mind to worry if money had started to rain down from the ceiling, but the girls didn’t seem to mind. They were gorgeous, stunning, ethereal even. 

He had been trained by the best. He already had taken notice the table that had been reserved to Akande and his guest, positioned himself behind a column so they couldn’t see him, knew exactly where to place his bug as so not to be noticed. He knew, however, his plan could and likely would fail - so he sipped on a drink within hearing distance of the group, eyes trained, but not seeing, a girl spinning around on the pole.

It had worked relatively fine. Akande and Cecill had sat down, talking in inaudible whispers, but miraculously his recording was still working. He could work with a mission like this - sitting down, drinking the good stuff out of Overwatch’s pockets, some pretty girls dancing in front of him- 

And then he saw Sombra. 

He could swear the sound of his heartbeat on his ears could drown the sound of the music. For a moment he forgot what he was there to do - he got up on instinct, swerving between people to find her sitting on an ottoman, sipping on her drink. Her dress was gorgeous, the towering heels she was wearing even more so. Jesse swallowed thickly. 

“Caught you looking,” she said, winking. He had never seen her without her combat gear, and was surprised to notice the tattoos adorning her body. Her neckline was low enough he could see a pattern on her sternum, apparently going under the thin fabric, transparent enough he could see she wasn’t wearing a single piece of underwear. 

His mouth watered. 

“Hóla,  _ cowboy, _ ” she said, voice smooth and silky. Dangerous. “What are you doing here?”

“Same thing as you, I suppose. Looking for trouble.”

“Guess you found it,” she said. “Anything caught your eye around my face?”

“I’m not here to catch beef with you lot, darlin’”. He said; she smirked. “Can’t a man try to enjoy a beautiful woman every now and then?”

“Oh?” She said, arching an eyebrow. She licked her lips, crossed her legs, exposing a patch of skin of her upper thigh. His crotch suddenly got very tight, just as in time as he caught her looking at him as if he was good enough to eat. “Enjoying the view?” 

“Most definitely,” he muttered, voice hoarse. She patted the free side of the ottoman and he took a seat; she offered him her drink, and he took it.

“I found your little bug,” she said, conversationally. “Didn’t squish it because I thought it would be rude. You were looking so nice, sitting by your own there. Maybe you didn’t come here to ruin our business.” 

“Maybe,” he said, taking a look around the bar. “Reyes’ around?” 

“Just me and the boss,” she said. “And the  _ araña _ , but she’s perched on some building or what not. If everything goes well, she won’t even have to shoot. I’m counting on you for that.”

“Why do you think I came here to pick up a fight?” he said, rolling his eyes. “I’m old and tired, darlin’. Can’t go around shootin’ people like I’m at a carnival anymore.”

She smiled, then; all teeth and no joy. Her hair was long and flowing down her back - her dress looked like the milky way under the colored lights of the bar, as if the stars would rise and fall with the rhythm of her chest. There was a single pearl hanging by a thread of gold around her chest, tasteful. He wanted to trace the linework of her tattoos to find out where they began, hidden under the fabric. 

“A question for a question?” She offered, “If you are true with me, I’ll be true with you.”

“Ask away,” he shrugged. 

“Are you planning on wrecking our deal with your peacemaker?”

“Nah,” he drawled, and downed the entirety of his drink in one swig. “I came here only to watch. Why have you been after me for the past months?” 

He could swear her smile turned into a smirk, devilish and full of danger - she leaned closer, touched skin of his earlobe with the tip of her pointed nose. He swallowed as she inhaled deeply, nearly scenting him, and felt his knees tremble when she leaned away, licking her lips. 

“I don’t know,  _ cowboy _ ,” she said, huskily, “Maybe I’ve just been thinking that you look good enough to eat.” 

That’s it, he thought. She was either going to kill him or fuck him, probably both; Widowmaker was the Black Widow of the team, but there was no shortage of animals in nature where the female would devour the male after sex. He would bet his BAMF belt and his left kidney that Sombra would dry him out and eat him whole. 

And McCree was, in fact, very much okay with that. 

“Darlin,” he said, leaning closer, “If I had my way, I would be the one doing the eatin’. Bet you’d like it, too.”

The faintest of blushes tinted her cheeks; he had the faint impression she wasn’t expecting him to talk back without faltering. Big mistake - McCree would like to consider himself at a point in life where he simply had no time to be embarrassed about the things he wanted, and as of that moment, he wanted Sombra. Badly. 

Pupils blown wide; her pulse was strong enough to raise the skin on her neck, a telltale sign of her racing heartbeat. She tucked one strand of hair behind her ear, taken aback. 

“Won’t you look at that,” she said, quietly. “Overwatch’s pet cowboy knows how to talk dirty.”

“A can do a whole lot of other things too,” he said, smiling. “I could show you if you want.” 

Sombra paused, eyebrows raising to her hairline, and shook her head softly. 

“And here I was, believing you didn’t want any trouble,” she said, smirking. “Let’s make a deal, then,” she said. “You don’t bother us, and I’ll let you get away with that recording you’re trying to do.” 

“Oh?” He said, “But wouldn’t that ruin your plans?” 

“That would ruin Akande’s plans, I can’t be bothered,” she shrugged. “If anything, if he needs me for something else, that’s extra cash for me. I don’t care either way. Good enough for you?” 

“I guess,” he said. A strand of hair curled around her shoulder - he picked it softly, twirling it against his index finger. “Thought I’d get to ask another favor for you too.”

“Hm?” She asked, interested. The music was loud, the bass thrumming in his bones.

“If I could choose,” he said, hand trailing up her shoulder to the curve of her neck, “ I’d ask you to dance for me.” 

She laughed, clear as a crystal clear sky. Her hair was soft, and he wondered what would it feel under his palms if he gave it a hard pull. 

“Maybe I still can,” she said. “But then you’ll be owing  _ me _ a favor. What can the famous outlaw Jesse McCree offer me?”

Skin the color of copper, gold and eyes like tourmalines; she smelled of rose pepper and tangerines, skin as soft as a dream, the curves of her body and the sinfully tightness of her dress- 

Yeah. He had an answer alright.

“I was thinkin’,” he leaned next to her ear, feeling the scent of her perfume from where she sprayed it, right below her ear. “I can fuck you so good, you won’t remember how to walk for hours.”

Her breath hitched, her pulse raised her skin. Jesse placed a chaste kiss on her neck - she shivered.

“Sounds like we have a deal, cowboy,” she said. 

__  
  


“Thought you’d give me a private show.”

“They did have private booths, but no sex in those,” she said, taking the cigarette from his lips and taking a deep drag. The air outside the club was crisp and fresh, smelling of the sea and palm trees. The moon was still high in the sky, and Sombra looked like something out of a dream. She gave him his bug; he pocketed it, raising an eyebrow. 

“Didn’t think you’d get me that one back.”

“I am a woman of my word,” she winked, giving back his cigarette. He had half a mind to offer her a new one, but there was something nice about sharing. The light overcoat she was wearing covered everything but her calves. “You didn’t fuck with me, I don’t fuck with you.” 

“Really?” 

“Smartass,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Akande is gone, Widow is too. Said I’d fix some of my own shit, so this means I am free. What about you?” 

“Just waiting for your call, princess,” he said, smirking. She averted her eyes, putting her hair up in a bun - it was a mohawk, he realized with surprised. She just had that much hair. 

Great to pull. 

“So,” she said, “Your place?” 

“Why not your place?”

“I’m bunking with Widow.”

“Yeah, my place is this way,” he said, leading the way - her laughter was loud against the dark sky. 

__  
  
  


Copper pepper rose and tangerine, Sombra tasted sweet like ripe fruit fresh out of the tree. They hadn’t even made to the bed, but he couldn’t stop himself from pushing her against a wall just to taste her, and felt his resolve dissipate slowly as he hungrily swallowed her soft moans with a kiss. He undid the buttons on her coat, tracing his fingers over her dress; feeling, mouth watering for the taste. She traced paths in his scalp with her fingers, pulling his hair tightly as he ran his thumb over a hardening nipple and moaned loudly against him, legs opening up to allow him some space.

“Shit, Cowboy,” she sighed when he pressed his thigh against her center. “You’ve got it good.”

“I am a man of my word,” he said, mouthing down his ear to the curve of her neck, tasting the salt on her skin; she whined, grinding down on his leg and wrapping her arms around his neck for balance. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up - she let a small yelp before wrapping her legs around him, hanging on for dear life as he softly deposited her on top of his bed. 

Fareeha made good on her promise - the room with its high floor-to-ceiling windows faced directly to the sea, the moon high and the cloudless sky giving it just enough light to cast the room in silver and pearl. Sombra laid down, panting, and he curled his hands around the hem of her dress to pull it over her head. 

She wasn’t wearing any underwear and she would be the absolute death of him. 

“Enjoying the view?” She asked, smirking - he realized he had been staring for far too long to be comfortable. 

“Damn yeah, I am,” he said, lowering himself down as he ran his hands up the sides of her body - tight stomach, wide hips, breasts round and soft under his hands. He traced the tattoos engraved on her skin, tracing them all carefully with the tips of his fingers as she shivered under his touch. 

“Come on,” she said, “You know what you want.” 

“Oh?” He said, lowering himself to press a kiss on a raised knee. “What do I want, pray tell?” 

“You want to fuck me,” she said, raising herself by her elbows. He stared at her and shook his head, smirking. 

“Now, that’d be real fun,” he said, kissing down the inner part of her thigh, soft skin under his lips, feeling the muscles tremble beneath it. They rippled under his touch, and he smiled. “But I’d rather have you beg first.” 

She stared at him, eyes wide, and he licked his lips. 

“And if you’re a really good girl,” he said, getting lower and lower and lower until he was breathing over her cunt, seeing Sombra already soaking wet, “I might even let you come.” 

Whatever protest she had on her throat died off in a long whine when he lowered himself to her labia, parting them with his tongue while his human fingers found their way inside of her, crooking upwards in search of the spot that would make her sing. He circled her clit intently and she gasped - he could feel her clenching around his knuckles, tightening, moaning louder and louder as she was getting closer and closer-

He stepped back, withdrawing, and Sombra groaned. 

“I was so fucking- close!” She protested, and he laughed while climbing on top of her, running his nose over the skin of her stomach. His mouth found one dark nipple, and he took it in his mouth, testing; by the time he switched to the other, Sombra’s complains were replaced by her low moaning. 

Absolutely stunning, he thought, stepping back to see her - chest heaving, eyes clouded and pupils blown wide with lust. The moonlight casted shadows on her face, hair splayed around her head like a dark and lilac halo, skin shimmering copper under the pale night light. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“Aren’t you a little too dressed?” She asked, breathless, and he had half a mind to keep his clothes on just for the kick of it - the room was hot and his suit was tight, however, and he undid his tie in a fluid motion, pulling off the jacket and undoing the buttons of his shirt. Deciding that was good enough for the time being, he lowered himself on top of her once more, kissing her deeply; she moaned as his fingers found their way to her clit, circling, teasing, trying- 

And stepping aside. 

“I cannot fucking believe I’m being blue-balled by you,” she said, throwing her arm over her eyes. He laughed. 

“Good things come to those who wait,” he said. “Besides, lemme enjoy this. Who knows when I’m havin’ you for myself again?” 

“Well, if you keep toying with me, not very soon,” she grumbled. 

“Have patience, darlin’” he muttered, planting soft kisses on the curve of her neck. “You be real good and I’ll be real good to you too.” 

She didn’t answer - he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to sit up on his lap as he carried on exploring the skin of her neck and chest with his lips. Under her breasts there was an intricate pattern of what appeared to be digital circuits and flowers, which seemed to bloom with her breathing; he traced with his thumb until he reached a nipple, teasing it. 

“What do you want me to do to have you fuck me?” She asked, breathless. 

“Say please,” he deadpanned; she rolled her eyes but moaned as his fingers found the sensitive scar tissue around her implants. 

“ _ Please _ ,” she said, sardonically. “There.”

“Good girl,” he muttered in her ear; she shivered in his grasp and he laid her down in bed to unfasten his belt and take off his pants. She eyed him intently, interested, big purple eyes watching his every move. 

“Sombra,” he called. 

“Yes?” she replied, lazily; he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her closer for a demanding kiss, biting her lower lip as they drew apart. 

“Blow me,” he growled, and she pushed him on his back as she sat on her knees, lowering herself to his cock-

Hot wet tight so goddamn  _ good _ , he couldn’t form a coherent thought as she swallowed around the head; she hollowed her cheeks, eyeing him through her long lashes, and he moaned loudly from the feeling. Hands trapped in her head, he guided her up and down, slowly, as she swirled her tongue along his length. Stars burst behind his lids and he could swear he saw galaxies when she lowered herself just enough to handle most of-

He pulled her away, panting, and nearly whined from the absolutely devilish smile gracing her swollen, pink lips. 

“Com’ere,” he grumbled, sitting up; she climbed again on his lap, guiding him to her entrance. Slowly, she slid down on his cock until she bottomed out and they both sighed contently. 

“Thank fuck,” she breathed and he laughed, burying his nose in the softness of her hair. 

“Not done with ya yet, girl,” he grunted, and moved her hips slightly, back and forth, slowly torturing her. 

“Oh  _ no _ ,” she whined. “Oh no, Jesse, don’t do this-”

“What?” He asked, breathless. 

“Don’t just-  _ shit- _ Don’t tease me like this,” she said, and let out a loud moan when a shallow thrust hit her on a particular spot. 

“And where’s the fun in that?” He grinned like a madman, pushing her down to the mattress and moving torturously, achingly  _ slow _ . 

“Jesus  _ fuck _ ,” Sombra breathed, hands gripping his waist tightly, digging half moons on his skin with her long nails. “Man, just fucking-  _ move _ -”

“You have to ask nicely,” he said, rolling his hips once more. 

“I will  _ not _ ,” she protested, moaning when he slowly withdrew his cock from her and making his way back in. Her breathing was labored, and she whined. “Jesse,  _ quit stalling and just fuck me already! _ ” 

“Still waiting,” he said, having too much fun testing her resolve to give into her request. He kept the same pace, slowly, taking his sweet time taking her, ignoring her cussing and complaints; he was just about to give up himself when she grabbed him by the hair, pulling him closer-

“Please,” she pleaded, lowly, “Jesse, please.  _ Please. _ ”

“Good girl,” he grunted, and slammed back into her with strength. 

Sombra let out a broken wail, holding for dear life on his shoulders while he pistoned his hips, lacking all of the control he had shown before. She scratched alongside his arms, leaving angry red paths behind that betrayed her desperation; he grunted in her ear while she mumbled nonsense in Spanish, and he felt her tighten and her breathing run even more labored and-

_ Stunning _ , he though as he saw her back arch off the mattress as her orgasm crashed into her; she bit her wrist tightly to keep from screaming. 

“Don’t,” he growled in her ear, and flipped her on her stomach. “Let me hear you. Let everyone hear how good you’re coming on my cock.”

“Holy fucking-  _ madre de diós, _ ” she whined as he pulled her hips up, burying her face on the pillows. “Jesse, please-” 

“Told you being a good girl would pay off,” he said, rolling his hips and holding her tightly by the waist as her knees threatened to give out. He could feel his own orgasm coming, building up like water against a dam; Sombra keened and yelled and whined and moaned loudly, and louder-

“Jesse, please,” she whispered, “I’m so close, I’m so fucking close-”

“Come for me,” he commanded, and she let a sharp whine escape her biting of lips. “Sombra,  _ come-” _

He felt it, then - as her walls tightened, as his hips stilled and he felt the dam break, vision whitening out with the strength of his orgasm; her knees gave out and he fell on top of her, breathless and spent and absolutely satisfied. 

He took a moment to gather his bearings, and gave her a chaste kiss on the shoulder - he felt it, then, when it started shaking softly. 

“Sombra?” He asked, worriedly, as he withdrew from where they were joined together to turn her on her front, finding tears trailing down her eyes as she shook vigorously. “Sombra, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s- it’s too much,” she said, through short sobs. “It was too- I’m feeling too-”

“Shhh,” he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “Shh. It’s fine, darlin’. You were a good girl. You did so good.” 

Sombra nodded, inhaling a shaky breath. He felt as her body started to relax, leaning into his touch, and her eyes rolled closed. 

“You want some water?” He asked, concerned. 

“Later,” she said, burying closer to his chest. “Sorry. I got overwhelmed for a second.” 

“Don’t worry,” he said, feeling the excitement of the evening wind down. “Just rest, darlin’. You earned it.”

He didn’t even see her breathing evening out as he too drifted off to sleep. 

__  
  
  


“The recordings are great,” Fareeha said, removing one earphone from her ear. “Damn, this is  _ incredible _ . Even after all this years you still got it, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” he said, vaguely, watching the blue sea of the Gibraltar base. Copper pepper rose tangerine and salt, lilac hair and purple eyes. He leaned against the glass. “I guess.”

 

 __Cast me far away  
Play these little games  
Actin' all okay  
[Today, today](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFoja4b0ZFo)  


__  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i think i need to take my ass to church now
> 
> hmu with a prayer on tumblr http://lazy-universes.tumblr.com/


End file.
